The Ramon and Snart Connection (Wait, What?)
by LycoX
Summary: An interesting secret involving Cisco Ramon and Lisa Snart comes to light in a very interesting way.


**The Ramon and**

**Snart Connection**

**(Wait, What!?)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this little oneshot.**

* * *

Ever since the kidnapping he and his brother had gone through. He'd been keeping a secret from pretty much everybody. And you wouldn't think Cisco Ramon would be the type to keep secrets from people. Especially those he considered to be a good friend. Aside from Barry's being the Flash anyway. But that's a whole other kettle of fish. This particular secret would likely get him into a lot of trouble, not only with his friends but with the law too considering the fact that after that whole experience. He and Lisa Snart had started to see one another in private. He wasn't sure why it happened, but it did. Granted, when that woman wanted something there was pretty much nearly nothing that could stop her. And she wanted him, even though she knew her brother wouldn't be happy about it at all. Sure Cisco had tried to fight her on what she was wanting. But in the end, he would wake up a day later in her bed. Confused at first until she muttered something in her sleep.

Causing one of those 'oh crap!' moments to happen as all of what happened last night came back to him in a flash. Something he happened to blurt out and wound up learning that the lovely miss Snart was something of a light sleeper. That wound up leading to more interesting shenanigans between the two. Of course it only happened as he tried to convince her that this could only happen the one time. Something that made her smirk at him and mention that he was a bit off in his count of it only being a one time the previous night between the two. Naturally Cisco countered that but she was having none of it. And before he knew what was going on, she was pretty much having her way with him and any rational thoughts was long out the door.

This was something that had wound up going on for many weeks. And Lisa was a very happy woman as she could tell he was starting to wear down from the argument of how it was a bad idea for the two of them to be together. As he definitely didn't want to die by way of a cold gun. But she would always just tell him not to worry about it, as her brother wouldn't dare do that to her. Cisco seriously had his doubts about it anyway. But Murphy's Law finally struck and Leonard Snart caught them in a very interesting position. A position that involved the two of them in the shower. Needless to say, big brother Snart was NOT happy about it at all. And made them get dressed and forced Cisco to drive them to STAR Labs so that he could have a very important talk with a few people. A talk about why he needed to stay far, far away from his baby sister!

A sister who wasn't allowed to date at all until she was 50 thank you very much! And now here we are at STAR Labs with a raging Snart and a very amused Heatwave watching it all happen. Little did anybody know, but the man had known a good while about what those two were up too. But kept it to himself as he just knew it was going to be one hell of a good show when his partner finally found out. And what do ya know? He was right! Joe and Wells were pretty much in shock, something that was easily seen on their faces. Caitlin's mouth hung open as well as she too was having a very hard time processing it all. Barry? Well he was just looking down as he face palmed himself. Torn between amusement and his own shock.

Why he wasn't betrayed by it? Well its not like it put him in danger or anything and he had a feeling Cisco would have warned him about it if there was something like that was going to happen. If his friend even knew of anything at least. But it did explain why Cisco had wound up defending Lisa Snart after a comment Barry had made. Big brother Snart finally stopped for a moment to catch his breath. As he had raged quite a lot over the whole thing. "Well? What are you going to do about this?" He demanded of Wells.

The man in question just looked at him in stunned disbelief. Just what did the man expect him to do!? Ground Cisco!? Lock him down in the pipeline so he could never see the light of day again!? "Just... Just what do you expect him to do Snart?" Oh thank God for Joe! His intervention made the man sigh in relief.

Snart's eyes widened at that, really!? The cop had to ask that when it should be obvious!? "For starters, I would expect Mr. Wheels here to send this... Defiler somewhere far, far away. I don't care where it is he's sent. Just as long as he's sent there. His pervertic hands will NEVER go near my sister again! Or I swear I will end him!"

Lisa gasped at that thought, a thought she definitely did NOT like at all. She rather liked her Cisco to be all very nice and warm like. A very cold Cisco would not do well when it came to making her happy. "But Lenny! I love him!" That declaration made everyone in the room stare at her in surprise over that. Well, except for Heatwave. He just started to laugh as he knew Snart was not going to be too happy over that!

Leonard just ignored the roaring laughter of his partner as he narrowed his eyes at his sister. Her saying that was not something he liked. Like, at all. She's not supposed to know about that kind of thing until she's 50 damn it! He turned the look towards Cisco then, and quickly noticed that the pervert was just as stunned as everyone else over her declaration. "You... You love me?" He asked Lisa in a tone filled with disbelief.

She looked at him with a fond look and a smile on her lips. "How could I not? You're fantastic in every way possible. And I do mean _every way_." Nobody needed to try and guess at what she was implying right there. Of course that just made Snart a bit more apoleptic.

Cisco wasn't sure if he should be flattered or offended. But figured for now he would just go with flattered. "I um..." He really didn't know what to say to that.

Snart growled angrily and aimed his gun at the man while using another hand to warn his sister to stay back. Barry was ready to move if need be. "I just want to know one thing Ramon before I end you in a very cold way. Do. You. Love. My. Sister?"

Cisco just looked at him in surprise at that. And then looked over to Lisa and as he stared at her. He realized that yes, yes he is in love with her. It made him wonder how in the heck that happened. And when it happened for that matter. He kept his eyes on her as he answered. "Yes, I do love her." His response was very sincere and it made Lisa want to tear up, but didn't cause of her bad girl reputation and all that. Some things have to be maintained you know! Caitlin probably would have if the situation wasn't so damn bizarre!

This time it was Joe facepalming himself as this bizarre fisco went on as Barry stared at his friend in shock. _This is truly Hell for me isn't it? _Wells or to be more accurate, Thawne thought darkly to himself. The absolute last thing he wanted to be involved with in some way is a love connection between two very opposite people thank you very much!

Heatwave? Oh he just kept on laughing about it all. The best damned entertainment he's had in a long while! Snart considered this revelation for a moment, he was genuinely surprised that this defiler was being sincere. And it made a war rage in him about whether or not to freeze him. Granted, if he did that Lisa would be on him for a long time to come and really and truly, he didn't want to ruin her happiness despite his views on her dating habits. But he would have to make some threats after all, as it wouldn't do to not do so. Lowering his gun he walked closer to Cisco. "You've earned a reprieve this day, but if you hurt my baby sister. I promise you will be having an appointment with my cold gun. Understand?"

Cisco nodded his head rapidly to show his understanding of it. He definitely didn't have any plans to hurt her as it is anyway. She could get mean when she wanted too and had no desire to suffer through that. "I understand completely, I will do my absolute best by her." He was also happy the man hadn't decided to freeze him or force him to marry Lisa in a shot gun wedding styled kind of thing.

Big brother Snart gave a nod to that and then started to walk off. "Mick, let's go!" The laughing man began to follow him as Lisa rushed to hug her man.

"Ohh you now have no idea of what I have in mind for you tonight Mr. Ramon." Dear God in Heaven this girl was gonna kill him! Her little comment got his mind going into overdrive as he considered all of what she could possibly have in store.

"I uhh.. I could probably make a guess?" He asked a bit nervously. She only smiled at him though.

"Oh you hunk, you could but you would be soooo wrong." Was her teasing response, which made him gulp. She then gave him one hell of a soul searing kiss. Sweet Jesus this woman could shut him down so completely with the things she tended to do to him!

Lisa looked back at the others still in shock with a big smile on her face. "If you'll excuse us. I have some plans for my dark haired intelligent man!" She saucily informed everyone with a wink. And started to walk off, pulling a dazed Cisco along with her.

It was completely silent for several minutes after the two left as everyone tried to process the whole thing. "Since when the hell was this the Love Boat!?" Asked Joe, the unexpected question caused Barry to double over laughing. Making for the others to stare at him in disbelief.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ahh.. This was fun to write! Even though right now I should be in bed, but oh well! I started thinking about this recently and I kinda thought this would totally be something that Snart would wind up doing. Along with Mick finding it all funny as hell. Even though this sort of thing is sadly unlikely to happen. Course it would be funny as hell if Cisco and Lisa were seeing one another secretly on the show. Hope you all enjoy and R and R!**


End file.
